The present invention relates to membranes formed from materials including latex, polyurethane, polyethylene, rubber, and other polymers and elastomers. Known applications of such membranes include surgical and examination gloves, condoms, diaphragms, dressings, sheaths, slippers, overshoes, sterile bands, catheters, tubing, drapes, gut openings, mouth pieces, baby nipples, intra gastric nasal tubes, nasal gastric tubes, kidney shunts, eye and brain shunts, dental dams, dental braces, sub-clavian vein and artery shunts, and colostomy bags. Typically, such membranes in use contact a person's or animal's skin or other tissues.
In recent years, there has been a growing interest in improving such membranes to provide increased protection against the transmission of viruses such as hepatitis and HIV, as well as other pathogens and harmful agents.